El origen de los guardianes 2: los inmortales
by DaringBear y AlicZuri
Summary: Conoces a los guardianes, pero ¿que hay de los demás? ¿acaso los demás inmortales no merecen mas? Pues aquí sabrás como una nueva inmortal cambia la vida de los demás inmortales
1. Chapter 1 El regreso de Pitch Black

_**Capitulo 1.- el regreso de Pitch Black.**_

En una noche oscura Pitch se fortalecía y causaba pesadillas a los inocentes niños pero cuando el sol comenzaba a salir decidió ir a su guarida, cuando llego no podía creer lo que veía era un hombre que parecía de 20 años de edad con ojos amarillos, piel gris, vestía ropa negra que simulaba humo

Pitch asombrado dijo - Satán, ¿que haces aquí?-

-Pues nuestra madre me dejo salir de la celda y e venido a ayudarte ya que veo que no te has deshecho de los guardianes- dijo Satán caminando por la guarida, así es el tal Satán es el mismísimo hermano de Pitch

-como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor- dijo Pitch algo enojado

Satán sonrió -sobre eso, estuve con nuestro padre- Pitch se estaba enojando cada vez mas e hizo de su polvo negro una espada

-tranquilo, me dijo que te ayudara y me dio una esfera que nos dirá quien sera el próximo inmortal- dijo Satán -mejor conocida como la esfera de los inmortales- mientras en sus manos apareció una esfera de cristal

-creí que la luna ya no iba a elegir a otro- dijo Pitch confundido

-al parecer todos- dijo Satán -pero los trabajadores de nuestro padre encontraron la esfera-

-entonces, tienes un plan verdad- dijo Phich sonriendo

- Pitch ¿que te sucede? parece que no me conoces- dijo Satán sonriendo de lado

-niñito presumido di el plan - dijo pitch enojándose

**En** **el polo norte.**

Norte estaba haciendo juguetes con los yetis ya que faltaba 6 semanas para navidad

- ¡todos trabajen navidad se acerca!-gritaba norte cuando vio que la luna se asomaba -¡aaah! hombre de la luna- grito norte, la luna creo un rayo de luz que toco el suelo con la forma del haba de los dientes, después de sandman seguido por el conejo de pascua y por Jack Frost; inmediatamente norte fue a la sala del mundo y activo la señal de los guardianes.

**En el palacio de los dientes. **

Hada estaba con sus haditas mientras unas guardaban dientes otras se iban, entonces una haditas vio la señal y voló lo mas rápido que pudo para avisarle a hada, pero ya había dado cuenta y voló tan rápido como pudo y se llevo a unas haditas con ella.

**en alguna parte del mundo.**

Sandman estaba asiendo dormir a los niños, cuando vio la señal de los guardianes hizo de su polvo para dormir y lo transformo en un avión y se dirigió al polo.

**En la madriguera.**

Bunny estaba pintando huevos de pascua cuando sintió que algo estaba mal así que subió a la superficie, vio la señal al instante le dio unas pequeñas patadas al suelo y se abrió un agujero y salto a el.

**en el polo sur.**

Jack Frost estaba observando la luna cuándo, vio la señal y con un salto fue al polo norte.

**debuelta en el polo norte.**

Acababa de llegar Jack Frost

-¿porque nos has llamado norte?- dijo Jack

- que sea importante - dijo Bunny mientras se calentaba ser ca de la chimenea

Sandman tenia muchos símbolos sobre la cabeza

-¡norte que ha pasado!- dijo Hada preocupada

-¡pueden guardar silencio!- grito Norte - yo no les hable... fue el hombre de la luna -

Todos confundidos voltearon a ver el agujero del techo donde estaba la luna entonces con un rayo de su luz muestra la figura de Pitch con su hermano

- Pitch - susurro Jack

- y al parecer con su hermano- dijo norte a Jack

-¡¿que?!- grito Hada sorprendida

- Satán esta encerrado - dijo Bunny tratando de controlarse

-¿quien es Satan?- pregunto Jack pero nadie le hizo caso

- si, pero te recuerdo que su padre es el encierro- dijo norte a conejo - no podemos controlarlo-

- pero si darle una paliza- dijo conejo enojado

-¡alguien que me diga que pasa aquí!- grito Jack

- Jack, satan es el hermano menor de Pitch-dijo hada mientras conejo y norte peleaban

- si, pero que tiene de malo- dijo Jack pero conejo y norte lo escucharon y lo voltearon a ver

- Jack, como sabes Pitch le da pesadillas a los niños ¿verdad?- le explico norte a Jack

- si, pero que tiene que ver con Satan-

- Satan creo las guerras- dijo conejo

- entonces Satan es mas poderoso que Pitch- dijo Jack tratando de no tener miedo

sandman movió la cabeza diciendo que si

- chicos - susurro hada - la luna -

la luna con un rayo de luz mostró una esfera en la que se veían diferentes caras

-¿una esfera?- dijo Jack

-¡ hay por favor como como sigues vivo !- grito conejo a Jack

Jack iba a responder pero norte lo callo - ¡shhh! , luna que debemos hacer- dijo norte acercándose, la luna mostró a pitch con la esfera y poco a poco la luna se retiro.

norte miro a todos y suspiro

-¿cual es el plan?- dijo conejo mientras cruzaba los brazos

- el plan es que tu y Jack vallan por la esfera y averigüen lo que trama pitch y los demás iremos por los inmortales - dijo norte mirando el mundo entonces conejo abrió un túnel en el que entro seguido por Jack, después norte miro a sandman y le dijo - ve por cupido, por el príncipe del halloween y trata de que venga padre tiempo - sandman asintió y se fue, después vio a hada y le dijo - hada ve por los 3 hermanos, ying, yang y las hadas del mundo- hada no dijo nada y se fue...

Hola hola hola

Nadie me conoce lo se pero me presento soy DaringBear pero diganme Dari por favor

Lose es muy visto esto y aburrido pero ruego por una oportunidad, por favor PPor cierto quiero decir q mi teclado falla y por eso no puede q allá letras repetidas, y quiero agradeser a mi amiga AlicZuri la cual no tiene cuenta en fanfiction ni nada pero es una gran amiga q siempre me a apoyado y también a agradecerle a Evelyn Bennett que me ayudo a subir mi propia historia

GRACIAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 2.- la esfera, Jesica y el comienzo del peor día de su vida.**

**En la guarida de Pitch**.

Conejo y Jack habían llegado, rápidamente se escondieron tras una de las tantas escaleras, vieron a lo lejos a Pitch y a Satán viendo la esfera

-hay que acercarnos mas- dijo conejo

-¿qué acaso te volviste loco? - dijo Jack tratando de seguir a conejo

cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron en la esfera como se veía una enorme ciudad, después se podía ver una chica mas hermosa que la luna llena piel morena, ojos verdes, blusa rosa con un corazón y pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas con tacón

-ahora terminaremos los detalles y mañana iremos por...- dijo Pitch sin saber el nombre de la chica

- Jesica - dijo Satan

-¡Jesica!- dijo Pitch

-este es el plan, ve por la esfera yo los distraigo - dijo conejo antes de dar un salto, lanzando huevos explosivos y llevándolos a otra sala, cuando Jack corrió hasta la esfera rápidamente llego conejo donde un túnel se abrió junto a Jack y salto seguido por conejo; el agujero los llevo a la superficie

-¡ tenemos que ir por ella !- grito Jack

- primero hay que llevar la esfera con norte- dijo conejo

-¡ pero cuándo la busquemos sera tarde!- grito Jack

-¡ Jack ¡ deja me pensar - grito conejo - ¡ ya se ! yo entrego la esfera mientras tu vas por la chica y la llevas al polo -

- no crees que la voy a congelar - dijo Jack

- bien solo cuidala, yo te alcanzó - dijo conejo

Jack no dijo nada y se fue volando, conejo abrió un túnel y se fue

**En el polo norte. **

conejo llego mientras veia que solo estaba norte

-¿ por que tan solo ?- pregunto conejo

- fueron por todos - dijo norte mientras construía un tren de juguete

-¿ todos? - dijo conejo

- si ya sabes, príncipe del halloween, los 3 hermanos, ying, yang y cupido- dijo norte

-¿ y porque los necesitamos? - pregunto conejo

-satán siempre que se aparece trata de matarnos necesitamos ayuda - dijo norte mientras firmaba unas hojas

-¿ y por que no fuiste con ellos ?- dijo conejo mientras dejaba la esfera en una mesa

- tengo mucho por hacer aquí - dijo norte cuando vio la esfera -¿ y Jack ?-

- fue por alguien - dijo conejo

-¿Jaime?- pregunto norte con seriedad

- no- dijo conejo tocando la esfera - fue por la próxima inmortal -

norte lo vio y dijo - ve por el -

conejo solo abrió un agujero y se fue

**En montevídeo.**

Jesica salio de un edificio por la calle cuando de la nada 2 personas la siguieron, Jack no hizo nada, pero los siguió de lejos, cuando los señores la alcanzaron Jack reacciono congelando a uno, el otro miro a su compañero - que paso - dijo el señor

pero Jesica aprovechó golpeándolo en la cara, cuando el señor salio corriendo de repente abajo de Jesica se abrió un agujero causando que se cayera, pero Jack no alcanzó a entrar así que se fue volando, mientras en el agujero Jesica vio a alguien parado unos pasos frente a ella

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Jesica mientras trataba de verlo

conejo dio un paso asía enfrente para que lo viera en la luz

-¿un canguro ?- dijo Jesica extrañada

- el conejo de pascua - dijo conejo algo enojado

- ¿existes?- dijo Jesica sonriendo, pero a la vez sorprendida

- pues me ves o no - dijo conejo - ven tenemos que caminar mucho - dijo comenzando a caminar -supongo que tienes preguntas-

Jesica comenzó a caminar - lo siento por decirte canguro- dijo

- no te preocupes - dijo conejo

Y siguieron su camino directo al polo norte...

hola hola hola

Bueno ggracias por leer, si mi teclado ssigue fallando, en fin quiero responder los reviews los cuales aunque solo fueron 3 creo que esta bien para ser mi primer historia:

**_Lizbeth snow:_** gracias por leer, y no acepto ocs, no porque no quiera mas bien porque estahistoria ya esta terminada, pero debo corregir algunas cosas (ortografía XD), pero sillegara a hacer una secuela o algo por el estilo (lo cual me facinaria hacer) con mucho gusto acepto un ocs tuyo, si gustas me puedes mandar un mensaje privado con ladescripción de tu ocs

Pd: me gusta mucho tuhistoria a

**Evelyn BBennet: ¿**que amaste mi...? Me desmayo TE ADORO XD : jajaja te prometo que sabbras mas y sobre la esfera yo que tu no le ponía tanta atención, gracias pero leer


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3.- inmortales.**

**En el polo norte**

Todos estaban en la sala del mundo aceptó por conejo y Sandman.

-¿donde estarán?- pregunto norte

- tranquilo norte - dijo hada mientras llegaba

- lo se hada pero ya tardaron mucho - dijo norte mientras veía al mundo de los niños que creen

- no ha llegado por que con el va una humana y no va tan rápido como el - dijo Jack acercándose

- tu no digas nada - dijo Yin un chico de ropa negra (pantalón formal negro, una camisa banca y un chaleco negro, técnicamente tiene un traje sin saco), ojos cafés oscuros, cabello color chocolate y aparentaba 19 años de edad (se que el Yin es representado como una mujer pero no me gusto mucho esa idea)

-¿por que no?- dijo Jack cruzando sus brazos

- tu los abandonaste - dijo el príncipe del halloween un chico de ropa negra con detalles naranja, capa negra, con una espada escondida entre su capa, sus ojos casi negros, cabello color castaño oscuro y aparentaba 15 años de edad, el estaba recargado en la pared y tomaba un chocolate caliente

- cierto - dijo cupido aquel hombre se veía de unos 25 años de edad, su ropa era blanca con dorado, tenia ojos dorados igual a su cabello, su arco de oro y tenia 3 tipos de flechas (unas negras con plumas de cuervo, unas doradas con plumas de paloma y unas azules con plumas de cisne) y unas alas enormes color blancas como si fueran de un ángel, el estaba sentado junta a Yang

- ellos abandonaron a Jack - corrigió Yang ella usaba ropa blanca (un vestido blanco, largo, sin mangas y un listón negro en la cintura), tenia un bolso pequeño colgando de su hombro, sus ojos eran como la miel, cabello castaño negro como la noche de luna nueva y aparentaba 16 años

- de todos modos esta aquí como si nada - dijo Yin, mirando a Yang diciendo con la mirada que se callara

- ¿que quieres que haga ?- dijo Jack

- que te levantes y vallas a buscarlos - dijo Yin

-¿ y por que no vas tu ?- dijo Yang parándose, era obvio si para discutir Yin y Yang eran los mejores, cupido tomo su brazo asiendo que se calmara

- calmense señores - dijo norte

yang lo miro enojada

- y señoritas - se autocorrigió norte -hada, ¿los hermanos y las hadas?-

- los hermanos están afuera y las hadas están muy ocupadas - dijo hada - ¿ quieres que baya por los hermanos ?-

- si - dijo norte

-¿que hacen aquí ?- pregunto Jack con un tono de fastidio

-que niño, ¿no te agradan los hijitos de madre naturaleza?- dijo el príncipe del halloween con tono burlón

- príncipe del halloween - dijo cupido para que se callara

- dime Hal - dijo el príncipe

- muy bien Hal ¿que tienes encontra de él revoltoso de Frost?- se escucho una vos entrando a la sala, entro una chica de ojos grises, cabello blanco con las puntas azules, lacio y largo, un shorts azules celeste, una blusa de tirantes blanca, en su cinturón de cuero una daga con miles de diamantes de diferentes colores, en su cuello una cadena con un dije con forma de una ráfaga de aire, aparentaba 17, ella era la espíritu del aire

- ¿Diana?- dijo Jack sorprendido

-¿ la novia de Jack?- dijo Yin sonriendo

la chica tomo su daga y la lanzó a Yin dándole sobre la cabeza haciendo que todos quedaran boca abiertos

- Diana - grito un chico atrás de ella, él cual tenia los ojos azules mas claros que los de Jack, cabello negro, un pantalón negro, una camisa azul, al igual que Diana en su cinturón estaba su daga la cual siempre estaba mojada y en su cuello había un collar con un dije con forma de una ola, obviamente el era el espíritu del agua- comportate, a nuestra madre no le gustaría que te portadas así - le susurro a Diana

- nuestra madre ya no esta - susurro tina entre dientes

otro de los hermanos entro con hada, él tenia los ojos cafés, cabello color café claro, tenía un pantalón todo sucio y una camisa verde, también tenia una daga, pero la de el estaba amarrado en su collar - lo lamento nuestra hermana no sale mucho - dijo

-¿también estas atrapado aquí, Abraham?- dijo Yin

-si - respondió

-¿y Zaid?- pregunto Yang alegremente, pero por una mirada no muy agradable de Abraham se retracto de su pregunta

- Yang, ¿como te fue después del "golpesito" que te diste? -dijo el de ojos azules claros

Yang miro a Abraham, después a Zaid y respondió -bien-

-¡un segundo! ¿donde esta Calai?- pregunto hada refiriéndose al espíritu del fuego

- y a ti que te importa - dijo Yin... triste\furioso

- Yin no actúes como un niñito - dijo cupido

- norte - dijo Hal al mayor del lugar, el cual disfrutaba de la escena que estaban haciendo los demás - para que nos hablaste, por que si es para hacer equipo es obvio que no servimos-

- ya lo veo - dijo norte cruzando los brazos

- no respondieron mi pregunta - dijo hada, Diana se quedo cayada mirando el suelo

- murió - respondió Abraham

- ya vuelvo - dijo Diana saliendo de la sala y serrando la puerta de golpe

Yang se paro pero cupido le tomo el brazo - dejala sola - dijo

- no - dijo yang jalando su brazo pero cupido no la dejo

- dejala- dijo abran a cupido para que dejara a yang salir,

yang salio

- que cursis son - dijo Yin comenzando a caminar por el lugar

- mira quien dice - dijo cupido

- y quien responde - dijo Hal

-¿a que te refieres? - dijo hada

- no es personal - dijo Hal - pero es cupido el que reparte amor por todos lados -

- pero yang murió por amor- dijo cupido creyendo que eso lo ayudaría

-norte - dijo Jack - me puedes decir por que los trajiste -

- si Jack - dijo norte - ¡ callense ! - grito

- ¿por que te tengo que hacer caso? - dijo Yin

- no te has dado cuenta de que tu y hal son los que inician las peleas - dijo hada ya cansada de todo

-¿ por que nos hablaste norte ?- dijo Abraham

- bien, los llame porque el hombre de la luna elegirá otro inmortal - dijo norte

- creí que Alice seria la ultima- dijo Zaid nolstagico

- no podemos predecir a la luna - dijo cupido

-¿y sabes quien es ?- dijo hal

- pues yo no la e visto - dijo norte nervioso

- es la chica que viene con conejo - respondió Jack

- eso explica mucho - dijo Yin

- ¿y que tiene?- dijo hal

- cierto - dijo Yin - que muera como todos - recobrando su postura de "chico malo"

- Yin- regaño cupido

- seria así pero satán la quiere y no se para que - dijo norte

- y tenemos que protejerla - dedujo Abraham, en eso Yang entro preocupada

- Zaid - dijo yang - Diana me dijo que si podrías ir -

-¿ para que?- dijo Zaid

- no me dijo - dijo yang se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-¡¿ que?!- grito Zaid - ya vuelvo - dijo mientras se iba con yang

-¿y tienes un plan?- dijo Abraham a norte

- me gustaría decir que si - confesó el mayor

**Afuera de la sala con yang, tina y zaid**

-¿ por que te quieres ir ?- zaid, Diana solo lo vio mientras lloraba

-puedes dejarnos solos?- dijo zaid a yang

- okey quieres que le hable a abraham - dijo yang

- por favor - dijo Diana llorando

- Diana ¿por que lloras? - dijo zaid acercándose a ella

- extraño a nuestro hermano- dijo tina abrasando a zaid

- yo también- dijo zaid acariciándole el cabello - pero no podemos hacer nada -

**En la sala del mundo**

entro yang, preocupada - abraham, Diana te habla - dijo yang

- yo digo que uno podemos cuidar a la chica y los demás que atrapen a satan y a Pitch- sugirió abraham ignorando por completo a Yang

- oye yang te habló - dijo hal

- ya lo se - dijo abraham

- entonces - dijo Jack -¿por que no vas con tus hermanos ?-

- es que zaid siempre a cuidado a Diana- dijo abran - yo siempre la e hecho llorar -

-¿ y por que ?- pregunto hal desinteresado

- no quiero hablar de eso - dijo abraham

entonces entro zaid y Diana, quien tenia algunas lágrimas en su rostro

- ya llegaron - dijo zaid

-¡ al fin !- grito norte

Cuando todos salieron, vieron a conejo tratando de cuidar que Jesica no se callera

-¿ que paso ?- pregunto hada

- las sombras - dijo conejo

- ayuden a Jesica - dijo norte

abraham se acercó y la iba a tomar en sus brazos pero se desmayo y abran la llevo a una habitación con la esperanza de que no tuviera nada grave...

_**Hola hola hola **_

_**Gracias por leer. Dejenme reviews por favor, por cierto en el capitulo anterior cometí un error cuando respondí los reviews, cuando le respondí a Evelyn Bennet, en la parte de**__**:**__**Jajaja te prometo... bueno esa parte es respuesta para , lo siento falla técnica. **_

_**En fin también les quiero pedir un favor. Pacen a leer mi historia de malefica por favor, e tenido problemas menores con esa historia y agradecería que le dieran una oportunidad, gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4.- problemas y madriguera. Parte 1. **_

Cuando Jesica despertó vio una habitación color rosa pastel, se levanto de la cama, después se acercó a la puerta, saliendo de la habitación vio un millón de juguetes siendo decorados, reparados y creandos por yetis

-esto debe ser una broma- se dijo a si misma

- ya despertaste - dijo conejo

-¿conejo?- dijo Jesica sonriendo -¿ donde estoy?- dijo mientras miraba todo el lugar

- estas en el polo norte o el taller de santa, como le quieras llamar- dijo conejo - ven tienes que ver a norte - dijo mientras caminaba asía otra sala

- ¿ok?- dijo Jesica insegura

**En la sala del mundo**

Al entrar Jesica miro a cada uno de los que estaban presentes, los cuales quedaron atónitos al ver que ella los miraba

-¡hola! Soy el hada de los dientes, pero me puedes decir Hada ¿como sigues? ¿estas bien?- pregunto hada "un poco" imperativa

Jesica asustada miro a conejo, quien solo soltó una risa burlona -hola hada, soy ki... digo Jesica y estoy bien, gracias por el interés- dijo cortésmente

-hada, la asustas- dijo Diana apartándola mientras hada susurraba "lo siento"

-¿segura que Jesica es tu nombre?-pregunto Zaid acercándose a ella

-si- dijo firme -¿algún problema?- dijo al ver que el de cabello negro caminaba a su alrededor

-no- respondió

-ok, ¿en que estábamos?- pregunto Hal a Yin

-en que me dijiste piedra- respondió Abraham, después sin previo aviso se lanzó a Hal furiosos

-la verdad duele Jajaja- dijo Hal intentando escapar de Abraham

-hombres- menciono Yang

-vamos a fuera para no interrumpir...- dijo Diana, miro a su hermano y Hal peleándose en el suelo -su juego- termino de hablar

- hada ¿vienes ?- preguntó yang

-sip- dijo hada y fue con Yang, Diana y Jesica

En eso Jack y norte entraron, de inmediato Hal y Abraham se separaron

-¿ como sigue ?- pregunto Jack a conejo

- mucho mejor - dijo conejo - esta con yang, hada y Diana -

- perfecto - dijo norte

-¿ porque ?- pregunto abran

- les tengo que decir algo y a Diana no creo que le guste - dijo norte mientras cerraba la puerta

- de que hablas, nuestra hermana tolera casi todo -dijo Zaid

-casi todo - dijo yin

-¿y que es tan malo que tina no lo puede saber? - dijo abraham

-creo que ya se cual inmortal sera Jesica - dijo norte

-¿ cual? - pregunto Hal

- la espíritu del fuego - dijo Jack

- eso sera un problema - dijo cupido

-¿ porque ?- dijo Hal -yo recuerdo que el señor fuego era muy poderoso ¿porqué ella seria diferente?-

Meme asintió feliz

-¿no entiendes?- dijo Zaid

Eso iso que a meme se le borrara la sonrisa

- eso creía hasta que dijiste eso - dijo yang

- Satán usa el odio para causar problemas - dijo cupido

-puede hacer que Diana odie a Jesica - dijo abraham

-y que Diana se una a el y cause tornados - dijo Zaid

-o que Jesica se una a el y cree incendios- dijo Jack

- o erupciones volcánicas - dijo conejo

-¿ me están castigando ?- dijo yin sonriendo

- para ti todo es un juego - dijo conejo caminando a yin

- norte - grito Jack - has algo- pero fue ignorado

- oigan no ven lo que pasa - grito cupido

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto yin mientras miraba a conejo enojado

- es lo que satán quiere - dijo cupido

conejo no dijo nada y se alejo de yin - que cobarde - dijo yin

-que dijiste - dijo conejo enojado

- me oíste -dijo yin

- no pelen - dijo cupido tratando de separarlos

- ¿por que tienen que pelear? - grito abraham

-a ti que te importa - dijo yin

-¿que te sucede yin?- grito Zaid

-que me sucede - dijo yin volteando a ver a Zaid -estoy encerrado aquí con personas que me ignoraron desde que morí y Satán puede matarnos -

-si no te gusta puedes irte - dijo conejo

-es lo que are - dijo ying acercándose a la puerta y gritandole a yang

- bien - dijo Zaid, entraron Yang, Diana, Jesica y hada

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Yang

- nos vamos - grito yin

-¿por que?- pregunto yang

-no pertenecemos aquí - dijo yin

-hey y ¿por que te llevas a ying - dijo Zaid

-porque es mi hermana- respondió Yin

-yo me quedo - reclamo yang

-no te puedo dejar sola- dijo yin

- yo ya no soy una niña - dijo yang

-yang por favor después volvemos - dijo yin

- lo juras - dijo yang

-lo juro - dijo yin y salieron con yang con la cabeza baja

-¿y así nada más los vas a dejar ir?- dijo Jesica enojada a norte

-si- dijo norte un tanto sorprendido

-¿y porque... ?-dijo Jesica mas fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta abrirse

-¡vienen la sombras!- gritaron ying y yang juntos mientras entraban

-¿que?- dijo Jesica asustada

-no tengas miedo- dijo abraham

-¿que vamos a hacer?- dijo Jack

-abraham, Diana y zaid- dijo norte apuntándolos con una de sus espada, los hermanos solo lo miraron

- vallanse con Jesica y conejo a la madriguera - dijo norte

conejo abrió un túnel abajo de ellos, desapareciendo, pero conejo se quedo

-no escuchaste ve con ellos - dijo Jack

- jamas digo que no a una pelea - dijo conejo

Se escucho una explocion y de un humo salio Satán - que lindo, todos aquí y hasta los que no son guardianes - dijo Satán riendo

-¿Satán que quieres ?- dijo conejo

-¿yo?- dijo Satán riendo -solo quería saludar a las personas que he intentado matar por años- dijo mientras reía malevoramente -ahora que lo pienso ¿donde están los tres hermanos y la chica?-

-¿y Pitch ?-dijo conejo

-no me cambien el tema - dijo Satán mientras desapareció en humo negro

-ese truco es de Pitch -grito Jack

Satán apareció atrás de hada tomándola del cuello- si, pero sirve - dijo Satán

-Satán, dejala - dijo yin acercándose a Satán

-la dejo pero denme a la chica - dijo Satán

-¿chica?- dijo Jack

-hay por favor -se quejo Satán -la chica, como se llamaba... Jesica -

-no esta aquí -dijo conejo

-ya lo note pero lo que quiero es que me digan donde esta -dijo Satán apretando el cuello de hada

-di cual es tu plan y te diré- dijo yin

-hecho pero no tardes- dijo satán

-el plan -dijo yin

-di donde esta la chica primero -dijo satán

-en la madriguera -dijo yin

-okey, el plan es usar a Jesica para matarlos - dijo satán, soltó a hada, y desapareció en humo negro

-¿que te sucede? -dijo conejo

-ahora no importa -dijo norte

-tenemos que ir con Jesica-dijo Hal

-todos al trineo - grito norte

- no te ofendas norte pero es mas rápido ir en los túneles- dijo hada

-siiii- grito conejo feliz, abrió un túnel haciendo que todos cayeran

**Hola hola hola... jJajaja **

**Bueno como siempregracias por leer **

**Si se preguntan xq tarde tanto (bueno al menos eso dice un amigo mio) es xq o hze caso a la frase "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" XD **** En fin ahora que ya subí el capitulo 4 espero que me deje de insistir jajajaja **

**Dejen reviewspor favor **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.- Problemas y madriguera. Parte 2.**

**En la madriguera**

Al llegar ninguno tuvo una buena caída, excepto conejo, como el ya estaba acostumbrado a los túneles, una vez de pie se sorprendieron al ver toda la madriguera hecha un desastre, las hermosas plantas destruidas, algunos huevos rotos, otros escondidos y mucho fuego sobre todo, conejo estaba destrozado no se creía lo que veía

-AAAAAH¡ - se escucho

-Jesica- susurro Jack

-yin, yang ballan por la izquierda -ordeno conejo ya recuperado de su estado de shock -Hal y cupido a la derecha, Jack y hada por el aire y norte y yo por el centro- al escuchar las ordenes todos corrieron siguiendo las palabras de conejo

Yin y Yang caminaban intentando esquivar las llamas que poco a poco se extinguían solas, al encontrar un sendero donde avía pocas llamas fueron por ahí cuando una sombra empujo a Yin dejandolo en el suelo con la sombra sobre el

-¿Yin?-dijo la sombra quien resulto ser Diana

-estas encima de mi -dijo Yin

-lo siento- se disculpo Diana, mientras se levantaba

-¿donde esta Jesica?- pregunto Yang, ya que se se sentía un poco incomoda sin hablar

-Zaid se la llevo por este sendero, creo que unas pesadillas los encontraron, iba a ir pero Abraham no me dejo- dijo Diana arrepintiéndose de no ayudar en lo mas mínimo

-no te preocupes la encontraremos y todo estará bien-dijo Yin

Cupido y Hal caminaban a paso lento pues a diferencia de Yin y Yang ellos tenían que cubrirse del fuego

-no creo que sea buena idea que estemos así- dijo Hal

-pues vuela- respondió Hal un poco grosero

-no te puedo dejar así como así- dijo Cupido con la amabilidad que Hal no se merecía

-cupido si no puedes con un poco de fuego mejor alejate, apuesto que habrá mucho mas si es cierto que la chica es la espíritu del fuego- dijo Hal enojado sin razón

-ya entendí todo... lo debí suponer: es noviembre- dijo cupido mas para si mismo que para Hal

-¿de que diablos habas?- dijo Hal frustrado

-de Carolina- respondió simplemente cupido

Hal sin previo aviso tomo a cupido de la ropa y lo estrello con una pared de rocas -¡¿COMO SABES DE CAROLINA?!- grito con lágrimas en sus ojos -NO HE HABLADO DE ELLA DESDE QUE MORÍ-

-soy el espíritu del amor... conozco a cada pareja- respondió cupido quedándose sin aire, Hal reacciono y soltó a cupido

-lo lamento, Carolina era muy importante para mi y...- dijo Hal

-lo se- interrumpido cupido

con hada y Jack

-Jack- llamo hada a su compañero -¿y si no la encontramos? Este lugar es enorme-

-no digas eso- dijo Jack, -la encontraremos- susurro a si mismo

Hada se detuvo un momento sin que Jack se diera cuenta, en sus ojos se veía tristeza pero disimulo y continuo con el vuelo

en alguna parte de la madriguera

todo estaba callado cuando de repente sale caminando Zaid lentamente, cansado y sangrando de una mano, sin saber que una sombra lo estaba vigilando, preparándose para atacar, la sombra dio un salto para atacar a Zaid, pero de la nada salio Abraham tumbo a la pesadilla y con su daga le dio fin a su existencia

-gracias- dijo Zaid

-¿y Jesica?-pregunto Abran

Zaid se detuvo y por su cabeza se escuchaban horribles gritos de Jesica -"aaaaaah Zaid ayuda me"- bajo la vista -satán la tiene -dijo Zaid -¿y Diana?- pregunto intentando esquivar la culpa

-la escondí- dijo Abraham -¿que le paso a Jesica?- pregunto asustado

Zaid solo se miro la muñeca donde había una cortada llena de sangre -creyó salvarme- dijo

-entonces hay que buscarla- dijo Abraham asiendo sentir mejor a su hermano

Zaid sonrió y ambos corrieron pero antes de que se dieran cuenta 20 pesadillas aparecieron impidiendo que avanzaban -como en los viejos tiempo- dijo Zaid

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias por leer, no se que aria sin ustedes y sin AlicZuri, y que mejor manera de celebrar que Ahora compartiremos la cuenta en FF que actualizando todas nuestras historias XP **

**Como siempre dejen Reviews, gracias Y pasen a mi nueva historia: la nueva neófita **

** s/10520537/1/Twilight-la-nueva-ne%C3%B3fita**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- Problemas y madriguera. Parte 3. **

En otra parte de la madriguera estaba Jesica atada a un árbol e intentaba safarse.

Se escuchaba una pequeña risa malevora, que ya tenia arta a Jesica -¿quien eres?- dijo Jesica tratando de sonar valiente

-hay Jesica, conoces a el conejo de pascua, pero no conoces al espíritu que te provoca odio- dijo una voz, después apareció Satán entre humo negro

-yo... yo te he visto antes, ¿porque me quieres? No tengo nada que ver con esto- dijo Jesica sin miedo

-te necesito para que crean en mi, para que me tengan miedo, para que la gente cuando me vea sepa que no hay forma de escapar de mi- dijo Satán acercándose a ella

-¿como quieres que pase eso?- dijo Jesica

Satán se acerco a Jesica, la cual estaba aterrada -matandote- susurro en su oído

-¿quien eres?- dijo Jesica asustada y sin posibilidad de controlarlo

-soy aquel que provoca tu odio, asía alguna cosa, persona y mas, soy Satán Black, el odio- dijo Satán

-¡SATÁN!- grito Pitch atrás de el

-¡¿que!?- grito Satán dándose media vuelta para ver a su hermano

-Satán tu ve por Diana- dijo Pitch

-¿y tu que aras?- dijo Satán enojado

-yo iré por Zaid y Abraham- dijo Pitch, Satán no dijo nada y se fue

Silencio, eso se escuchaba, las llamas se habían ido, 3 espíritus estaban caminando, Diana iba adelante con su daga en la mano, después estaba Yin otras de Diana mirando su cabello peculiar y por ultimo estaba Yang asustada, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta Satán apareció atrás de Yang y la tomo del bazo lastimándolo -hola- dijo Satán recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Yang

-deja la- grito Yin enojado

Diana enojada corrió asía satán, después Satán empujó a Yang directo a Yin, quienes por el impulso calleron al suelo, Diana no se detuvo por querer golpear a Satán, pero Satán solo era una pesadilla y Diana cayo al después apareció el verdadero Satán

-que predecible eres niña- dijo Satán después desapareció pero dejo a Diana, después Diana se paro algo confundida y satán volvió a aparecer agarrando a Diana del cabello y dijo - lo siento, olvide a esta belleza- enseguida volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez no olvido a Diana

Zaid y Abraham ya habían aniquilado a todas las pesadillas y caminaban entre las plantas las cuales eran apagadas por el espíritu del agua

-¿que le paso a Jesica?- pregunto Abraham

-estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderla y llegaron unas pesadillas junto con Satán tomaron a Jesica y yo la trate de salvar con una mano la agarre y con la otra tome un árbol, las pesadillas eran muy fuertes y necesitaba sujetarme del árbol, ella me dijo que la soltara, yo le dije que no pero se estiro lo mas que pudo tomo mi daga y me hizo una cortada la solté por el dolor, no pude hacer nada- explico Zaid mirando la cortada de su brazo

a lo lejos se escucharon un grito, llamando la atención de los hermanos y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron

**Hola hola hola **

**¿como están? Yo bien gracias Jajaja ok gracias x leer en verdad los aprecio a todos y todas**

**Y les quiero decir que AlicZuri y yo tenemos una pagina en facebook creada x un amigo nuestro, en fin ahí subiremos imágenes, habisaremos cuando publiquemos cualqquiera de nuestras historias. Hasta el momento solo hemos publicado de "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" aunque el plan es de todo Jajaja **

**El nombre es DaringBear y AlicZuri por favor denle like y abra mas informacion el los comentarios **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Problemas y madriguera. Parte 4. **

En la madriguera con Jesica y Pitch.

-ya dejame... ¿quien eres?¿donde estoy? ¿que sucede?-dijo Jesica desesperada, hace como una hora que ella ya se había artado de esto, solo quería volver a su casa, abrazar a su hermano pequeño

-hay Jesica, no puedo creerlo ¿como los guardianes te toleran- dijo Pitch

-¿guardianes?- dijo Jesica confundida dejando de intentar desatarse

-niñita, ¿sabes quienes son los que te están buscando?- dijo Pitch

-no, ¿quienes son?- pregunto Jesica

-¿con quien comienzo?-dijo Pitch comenzando a caminar

-con los supuestos hermanos que no se parecen en lo mas mínimo- dijo Jesica

-ellos crean las lluvias, días soleados, ayudan plantando, cuidan animales, y mas - dijo Pitch

-los hermanos Natura- susurro Jesica por fin entendió algo en ese día -¿el de las alas gigantes?- dijo

-es cupido- dijo Pitch

-la chica colibrí, el de barba blanca, los chicos que se la mantienes peleando, el chico que solo usa negro y naranja y el pálido- dijo Jesica

-el hada de los dientes, santa claus, yin y yang, el príncipe del halloween y Jack Frost- dijo Pitch

-Frost- susurro Jesica sorprendida pero enojada

-¿que acaso odias a Frost, Jesica?- dijo Satán, quien había llegado con Diana, después fue a un tronco y la ato en el

-no lo conozco para odiarlo- dijo Jesica -¿y que hago aquí?- dijo

-tu seras la espíritu del fuego- explico Pitch

-¿quien?- pregunto Jesica

-¡Jesica! No le creas nada de lo que dicen estos, dicen puras mentiras- dijo Diana, busco su daga en su cinturón pero nada

-buscas esto- dijo Satán mostrando la daga de Diana

Diana gruño, pues ordenarle que devolviera la daga era una pérdida de tiempo -¡dejen en paz a Jesica ella no ha hecho nada!- grito furiosa -yo la he visto... es un ángel ¡jamas dañaría a nadie!- ante sus palabras Satán y Pitch se saltaron riendo

-¿crees que esa chica es un ángel?- dijo Pitch sin dejar de reír

-estoy aquí- intento recordarles Jesica

-¡es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado?- río Satán

-¿que?- dijo Diana muy confundida

-Jesica, es una...- comenzó a hablar Pitch pero fue callado por un látigo de agua que lo golpeo dejándolo en el suelo, de la nada llegaron los hermanos Abraham y Zaid

-¡Jesica!- gritaron los hermanos

-estoy bien si se lo preguntaban- dijo Diana sarcástica

Rápidamente Zaid y Abran sacaron sus dagas y dijeron juntos -sueltalas- pero fueron ignorados

-no escuchaste- se escucho, a lo lejos se veía un chico de cabello color blanco -sueltalas-

-Frost- dijo Pitch sonriendo, él alzó ambos brazos y aparecieron pesadillas alrededor de todos

-calleron- dijo Satán, enseguida una chica apareció de las sombras, ella tenia una blusa negra, un pantalón igual, un cinturón en el que llevaba una daga plateada, sus ojos eran plateados, cabello estaba hasta los hombros color negro con mechones blancos, zapatos muy altos negros, su piel pálida y un collar con un rayo ella era la espíritu del rayo, hermana de los hermanos Natura

-¿Peggi?- dijo Abraham mirando asombrado

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Zaid

-ayudo a mi novio a deshacerse de ustedes- dijo Peggi orgullosa, mientras caminada asía Satán

-¡traidora!- grito Diana

-lo dice la que le quito la vida a nuestro hermano Calai- dijo Peggi, ese era un golpe bajo, hablar de ese tema era prohibido, Diana miro el suelo para que nadie la viera llorar

-Diana- dijo Abraham con compasión en su voz, al instante las sombras tomaron a los hermanos y a Jack Frost, no había caso pelear, eran demaciadas pesadillas y emociones

-¡eres un monstruo!- grito Jesica, se levanto rompiendo las sogas, corrió asía satán y lo golpeo con el puño, el al recuperarse miro a Jesica con rencor, Satán la iba a golpear justo como ella lo hizo pero ella lo impidió con su brazo, enseguida le dio un rodillaso en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo sin aire, lista para golpear a Pitch, Peggi apareció atrás de ella y la sugeto de los brazos dejándola sin poder moverse

-¿un ángel?- dijo Pitch a Diana, quien estaba boquiabierta, después Peggi subió Jesica a su caballo pesadilla, Pitch con su arena de pesadilla la ato y el se sentó con junto a ella en el caballo

-vámonos cariño- dijo peggi a Satán, mientras lo levantaba después el ubió a su caballo pesadilla y atrás se sentó Peggi

Después cabalgaron y las pesadillas que tenían a Tina, Abran, Zaid y Jack los siguieron, pero Pitch se detuvo -¿que pasa?- pregunto Satán

-tengo una idea, te alcanzó en unos minutos- dijo Pitch

unos segundos después llegaron norte, hada, conejo, yin, yang ,Hal y cupido

-los guardianes, cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que nos saludamos formalmente- dijo Pitch, cupido logro ver que sobre el caballo sombra de Pitch estaba Jesica

-dejala ir- dijo cupido mientras le apuntaba con una flecha negra

-¿para que la quieres? Acaso la vas a enamorar- dijo Pitch

-Pitch te vencimos una vez y lo haremos otra vez- dijo conejo

-pero esta vez tengo mi hermano- dijo Pitch victorioso

-sigues sin darnos miedo- dijo norte

-y además tenemos a cupido y el amor vense al odio- dijo hada valerosa

-en ese caso atacare algo que le importe a cupido- dijo Pitch mientras subía a su caballo

-¿te vas a ir como un cobarde?- dijo Hal

-tal vez- dijo Pitch después desapareció con Jesica

-¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto yang

-callense- dijo conejo después hubo unos segundos de silencio -¿no se preguntaron donde esta Jack y los demás? O ¿donde esta meme?-

-¿y nadie se pregunto con que atacara a cupido?- dijo Hal

después cupido entendió todo y dijo - mi aprendiz-

-¿tu que?- dijo conejo

-tenemos que ir rápido a mi casa- dijo cupido muy asustado

-¿que pasa?- pregunto yang

-Pitch ira por mi aprendiz- dijo cupido muy asustado

-¿tienes aprendiz?- pregunto Conejo

-¡conejo concentrate!- grito cupido -¡norte! ¿cual es la forma mas rápida de llegar a París?- dijo Cupido cada vez mas asustado

-con una esfera de nieve, pero ya no tengo- dijo norte

-¿oigan que acaso no se dan cuenta?- pregunto Hal - se acerca navidad norte no a terminado de prepararse, Jesica esta en peligro, Jack, Tina, Abran y Zaid no han llegado, nadie sabe donde esta meme y la aprendiz de cupido esta en problemas, Pitch nos esta distrallendo quiere algo ¿y solo vamos a ir por la aprendiz de cupido?-

-en ese caso nos separamos- dijo Yang -norte y conejo irán al polo- dijo Yang -hada y tus hadas busquen a meme, cupido y Yin vallan a París y Hal y yo iremos por Jesica- termino Yang

-espero que sepas lo que haces- dijo norte

-yo también- dijo Yin

-¿como sabes donde es el escondite de Pitch?- preguntó conejo

-no están en esa guarida- dijo Yin

-¿donde están?- pregunto hada

-en Perú- dijo Yin

-aquí parados no vamos a hacer nada- dijo Hal, -corran corran-

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias x leer dejen reviews y creo q lo escivo mal **

**pero les dejare estas preguntas **

**¿quien es en realidad Jesica? **

**¿xq supuestamente odia a Jack? **

**¿xq fueron a Perú? **

**¿para que secuestraron a todos los hermanos Natura?**

**Pues descubran lo en el suguiemte capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- No soy especial.**

**En una cueva oscura en las montañas de Perú. **

Ese lugar tenia muchas jaulas colgando del techo, y en una estaba Jack, en otra Diana, en otra Zaid, en otra abraham y la ultima Jesica

-¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Diana asustada mientras intentaba romper la jaula

-solo no tengas miedo- dijo Zaid desde su jaula

-eso no sirve de nada- dijo Abraham

-¡ya callense!- grito Jesica -ya me canse de esto, quiero volver a mi casa- comenzó a llorar -quiero saber ¿porque yo?- dijo Jesica

-Jesica, tienes que entender que tu seras una espíritu y la razón de eso es porque tienes algo especial- dijo Jack

-¡¿y que es?!- grito Jesica -no es mas no quiero saber, porque se que no tengo nada especial- dijo

-tu no me conoces, pero yo a ti si- dijo Diana -tu cuidas a tu hermano de todo, le dices de los espíritus, no dejas que nada le pase... es cierto, no tienes unos padres ejemplares... pero nos estas viendo, eso no se ve muy seguido en alguien de tu edad- si, los ve pero eso no la hace especial... ¿o si?

-Jesica, ¿sabes quienes somos?- pregunto Abraham

-si- respondió Jesica -son Diana, Abraham y Zaid los hermanos natura, hijos de madre naturaleza-

-¿y porque nos conoces?- preguntó Zaid

-porque mi padre me contó de ustedes y me dijo que ustedes me protegerían- dijo Jesica

-vez, nosotros te protegemos- dijo tina

-y están asiendo un excelente trabajo- dijo sarcásticamente Jesica

-que lindo nunca me imagine que ustedes cuidaban a la gente- dijo Pitch mientras salia de las sombras

-¡Pitch... sueltanos!- grito Jack entre dientes

-no lo creo- dijo Pitch -les diré algo... ¿creen que Jesica sera diferente a Calai?, ¿o que ella dejara de un lado sus poderes destructores?- dio una risa malevora

-Jesica no es Calai- dijo Abraham

-seguiría discutiendo, pero tengo mucho por hacer- dijo Pitch antes de desaparecer entre humo negro

**En París**

Mientras unos buscaban la manera de salir, yang y cupido, como yang no puede volar corría en su forma de un elegante tigre blanco y cupido la seguía desde el aire, después de tanto correr llegaron a un bosque y en medio del bosque había una mansión color rojo

-antes de entrar... pon mucha atención y obedece mis ordenes- dijo cupido, yang dejo su forma de tigre -yo entro, me sigues, buscas a mi aprendiz y escapas con ella- explico cupido, tomo aire y abrió la puerta

**En el polo norte**

En el polo norte los yetis trabajaban lo mas rápido que podían y en la sala del mundo estaban los inigualables guardianes

-¿que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó conejo preocupado

-por ahora nos aseguraremos que la navidad, la cual es mas importante que pascua, este a salvo- dijo norte triste

-solo esperaremos a que yin encuentre a Jack, Jesica y los hermanos-

**Sur de Asia **

Hada volaba a toda velocidad en búsqueda de su pequeño amigo, cuando encontró algo fuera de lo común fue a meme dandole una carta a una mini hadita color amarillo

-¿que tramas?- se dijo a si misma el hada

En París

Cupido entro sigilosamente a su casa, la cual era muy elegante, con sillones blancos, en una pared estaba una foto de el y en otra una foto de una chica de 15 años de edad de cabello dorado, cabello negro, de piel blanca, alas iguales a las de cupido y con un vestido rosa, la parte de la falda era suelta de rosa pastel, un cinturón color durazno grueso, en la parte de arriba el vestido era sin mangas con color rosa fuerte y también tenia unos tacones azules pastel floreados

-cupido, ¿ella es tu...?- dijo yang al ver la foto de la chica

-si, ella es mi aprendiz- dijo cupido -y no hables-

-cupido, ¿desde cuando a tu hija le dices aprendiz?- dijo el mismo Pitch Black quien sujetaba a la misma chica de la foto de la pared

Yang sin pensar dos veces cambio su forma humana a la de un tigre

-tranquiliza a tu gatita- dijo Pitch

-yang, tranquila- dijo cupido

Yang lo ignoro completamente y salto directo asía Pitch

En la cueva de América del sur

Satán entro a la cueva de manera triste -unas horas mas- dijo satán intentando sonreír

Jesica estaba sentada en la jaula y veía una foto de su familia en su collar y poco a poco empezó a llorar, Diana se imaginaba dolor de Jesica, Abraham secretamente movía unas cuantas rocas asía el, Zaid no tenia mas que hacer que sentarse e intentar no ser débil y Jack miraba a Jesica llorar y para intentar que dejara de llorar dijo -volverás a casa-

Jesica miro a Jack -no lo are- dijo sin esperanzas

**En París**

Yang intentaba comerse a Pitch y cupido saco a su aprendiz de la casa

-¡yang vámonos!- grito cupido

Yang iso caso y corrió asía afuera, pero afuera no era el lugar más seguro

Había cien pesadillas afuera de la mansión de cupido -yang lleva te a Ángela- dijo cupido, la chica llamada Ángela se subió a la espalda de yang quien seguía su forma de tigre blanco y yang comenzó a correr

Lamentablemente unas pesadillas persiguieron a las chicas

Yang estaba asustada hasta que vio un túnel en la tierra parecía una pequeña cueva de algún animal, así que se detuvo y dejo a Ángela en la cueva

Yang miro a las pesadillas con rencor, una de las pesadillas (ojo... las pesadillas NO son caballitos. Estos son osos XD) ataco a yang, mientras ella se defendía la otra pesadilla fue por Ángela, la pesadilla la tomo del pie con el fin de sacarla del túnel y cuando Ángela creía que todo estaba perdido vio un tigre morder el cuello del oso dándole fin a su existencia. Yang dejo su forma de tigre a su forma humana

-¿estas bien?- preguntó yang

-si- dijo Ángela, se levanto del suelo

-estas sangrando- dijo yang asustada al ver el tobillo de la chica

-y mi ala esta lastimada- dijo Ángela

-no podemos continuar así- dijo yang, después tomo su bolso, de el saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre del tobillo de Ángela -quisiera decir que estarás bien, pero no es así- dijo

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Ángela asustada -sólo es un... golpe... sangrante-

-estoy bromeando- dijo yang riendo -estarás bien, solo no puedes volar- de su bolso saco unas plumas de cuervo

-¿que es eso?- pregunto Ángela

-plumas de cuervo- dijo yang, tomo las plumas en sus mano y con suavidad las soplo al viento -ahora solo hay que esperar a Hal-

-bien- dijo Ángela


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- morí?**

**En la cueva de América del sur.**

-¡YA LLEGO LA HORA!- grito satán, se dirigió a la jaula de Jesica, la saco batallando por la resistencia que daba Jesica, pero finalmente la llevó a afuera de la cueva

Abraham movió bastantes rocas asía el, cuando tubo las rocas en su mano las revolvió como si fuera plastilina y formo con ella una llave con la cual abrió la puerta

-creía que necesitábamos las dagas para poder usar nuestros poderes- dijo Diana mientras que Abraham abría la jaula de ella

-ustedes si, yo no- dijo Abraham cuando logro abrir la puerta de la jaula -ve por las dagas y el bastón de Jack- ordeno Abraham, después de abrir todas las jaulas

Al momento de salir vieron que estaban en una montaña ni muy alta ni muy baja, pero no importaba en esos momentos ellos solo querían saber si llegaron tarde o justo a tiempo. Lamentablemente llegaron muy tarde

**Cerca de Perú. **

Yin y Hal volaban asía la cueva de satán, Hal volaba en una forma de sombra (con eso me refiero a que... imaginen una sombra volar y se acabo XD) y yin volaba en su forma de un fénix, los dos volaban lo mas rápido posible cuando junto a Hal unas plumas negras se cruzaron en su camino y decidió bajar directo al suelo

Yin dejo su forma de fénix y dijo -¿que es eso?- al ver las plumas de cuervo en las manos de Hal

-yang esta en problemas- dijo Hal

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunto yin

-porque cuando salí con ella, le di estas plumas y le dije que cuando estuviera en peligro dejara que el viento me trajera estas plumas- explico Hal

-aaah- dijo yin, pero después entiendo -¡¿eras novio de mi hermana?!- grito yin

-tranquilo, no es para tanto- dio Hal para calmarlo -pero besa bien- comentó con burla

-hijo de...- dijo yin, pero Hal no lo dejo continúa la frase

-tranquilo- dijo Hal -voy con yang tal vez sea algo serio- mencionó antes de irse en su forma de sombra y yin igual se fue

**En la cueva de satán. **

-¡nooo!- grito tina antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, realmente Jesica no merecía morir, Zaid la tomo del hombro para consolarla, Jesica había muerto. Satán se avía marchado, los hermanos y Jack estaban destruidos por dentro y Jesica estaba en el suelo con una espada oscura atravesada en ella

-Jesica- susurro Jack -nadie merece una muerte así-

Esperaron y esperaron, barios minutos pasaron hasta el momento que por un segundo creyeron que no iba a revivir, pero después de que la luna y una estreña dieron un gran brillo Jesica abrió los ojos repentinamente y tomo una gran cantidad de aire, se levanto con una de sus manos tomo la espada y la saco lentamente de su cuerpo, miro la luna, su cabello café claro se oscureció hasta quedar negro con puntas rojas, sus ojos oscuros cambiaron a un color carmesí, su piel casi morena termino pálida como la ceniza, sus botas hermosas de tacón comenzaron a incendiarse terminando como unos lindos tacones negros y por ultimo su ropa se incendio dejando un vestido corto de adelante y largo por atrás, sin mangas y rojo con negro

-morí?- dijo Jesica dejando asombrados a los hermanos -¿donde esta satán?- pregunto mucho mas enojada

-Jack, congelala- dijo Diana

-¡¿donde esta satán?!- repitió Jesica con fuego en sus manos

-no esta aquí- dijo Zaid para calmarla

-falso- grito Jesica con fuerza

-Jack- dijo tina

-no- dijo Jack -no lo haré-

-si lo aras- dijo Zaid,comenzaron a discutir, Abraham tomo una roca del suelo y la arrojo asía la cabeza de Jesica y quedo inconsciente

-ven, no fue difícil- menciono Abraham

-presumido- dijo Zaid caminando asía la chica inconsciente y cargándola para llevarla al polo

-¡alto!- grito Abraham a Zaid -eres agua ella fuego, no creo que sea buena idea que tu la lleves-

-es mejor a que tu la lleves, ¿te debo recordar que yo soy el fuerte de la familia?- dijo Zaid

-no, porque yo soy el fuerte- dijo Abraham

-esto va pa' largo- dijo Diana a Jack -¿te sientes bien?- dijo al ver a Jack mirando el suelo

-¿que crees que pase ahora? Jesica no debía morir, no de esa manera, debimos hacer algo- respondió

-no soy quien para decirlo pero hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora hay que asegurarnos de que no cometa los errores de los Black- dijo Diana, Jack le sonrió, ya avía pasado y lo que quedaba hacer era asegurarse de que Jesica no hiciera daño, que controlara sus poderes y fuera una persona, digo espíritu de bien -aunque, me gustaría que te aseguraras de ello-

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo Jack

-que la cuides- respondió Diana seria e iba a seguir hablando pero un rugido la callo, miro el cielo y era un Fénix que descendía del cielo

-chicos, llegue tarde- pregunto yin al dejar su forma de fénix

-si- respondió Diana dejando salir un suspiro cansado -pero estas aquí... gracias-

-yin, ¿como llegaste aquí?- pregunto Abraham

-sabía perfectamente que satán estaba aquí- dijo yin con una mirada de superioridad

-muy bien ¿creo que ya nos podemos ir?- dijo Zaid caminando asía yin con Jesica en sus brazos, Yin se transformo en un fénix y Zaid acostó a Jesica en su espalda, mientras ellos se encargaban de Jesica, Jack y Diana hablaron

-gracias Yin eres mi héroe, ¿donde estuviste? Se mi novio Yin- se burlo Jack imitando a Diana

-muy gracioso congelador- dijo tina -ademas no me ofende... yin si es mi novio

-¿pero casi le atraviesas tu daga en su cabeza?- dijo Jack confundido

-lo se y la razón de eso es que mis hermanos no se pueden enterar- dijo Diana

-vámonos chicos- grito Abraham a lo lejos

-no les digas- dijo Diana antes de ir con sus hermanos

**En París. **

Yang por fin quito la sangre de Ángela e iba a irse dejando a Ángela sola cuando al fin llego Hal

-te tardaste- dijo yang enojada al ver a Hal

-lo lamento, te recuerdo que estaba por Perú- dijo Hal

-no hables y ayudame con Ángela- dijo yang enojada

-¿y me preguntan porque termine con la mandona de yang?- susurro Hal

-¿que dijiste?- dijo yang enojada

-nada- dijo Hal asustado, sacándole una risa a Ángela -vez, ella si tiene sentido de humor-

-Hal, sólo llevala al polo- dijo yang -yo los alcanzó después... tal vez- dijo y se fue corriendo en su forma de tigre

-ven, deja te ayudo- dijo Hal extendiendo su mano asía Ángela para que se levantara -no pasa nada- dijo al ver que ella no tomaba su mano, pero al final gracias a la dulce sonrisa de Hal, la chica alada tomo la mano de él -soy el príncipe del halloween, pero me puedes decir Hal- dijo asiendo una reverencia

-un gusto, yo soy Ángela, hija de cupido y espíritu de la amistad- dijo Ángela sonrojada ante la reverencia de Hal

-bueno vámonos- dijo Hal -supongo que no puedes volar- al ver el ala de Ángela

-no- dijo Ángela -¿pero seria mucho pedir que me llevaras?- dijo avergonzada

-no me importa- dijo Hal la tomo en sus brazos y juntos emprendieron vuelo

**Hola hola hola **

**1.- al fin llego el día, ya era hora d que Jesica muriera muajajajaja se que suena muy perverso y malo pero es que... bueno no tengo una buena escusa. **

**2.- quiero disculparme x no decir nada el capitulo anterior, no x no decir nada mas bien x no agradecer, apresio todos sus reviews (en cerio deganme si lo estoy escribiendo mal) asi que les doy una disculpa de corazón. **

**Y 3.- necesito que me respondan si si quieren que continúe con los dooplers que enpese ase no se cuando, en cerio necesito que me respondan **

**Gracias x leer los veo en el proximo capitulo. **


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10.- Saldré de una u otra forma.**

**Paris. **

Yang volvió a ayudar a cupido, pero cuando volvió no encontró nada solo arena negra, entro en la mención

-cupido- llamo Yang -¿estas aquí?- dijo temerosa

-Yang- se escucho una voz y por instinto Yang lo siguió, entro a una habitación llena de flechas, miro una dorada con un nombre grabado

-así que así elige las parejas- se dijo a si misma, camino a unas que eran azules y vio que se escribía un nombre automáticamente: Yang -¡NO!- grito yang, tomo la flecha e intento romperla a la mitad, pero era imposible -esto esta mal-

-al contrario- dijo una voz atrás de ella -¿porque entraste aqui?- yang se dio la vuelta dejando la flecha en su lugar, era cupido, quien la miraba desaprobatoriamente

-¡cupido! ¡te atrebes a usar esta flecha y...!- comenzó a decir pero cupido la interrumpió

-Yang no me hagas reír- dijo cupido, iba a tomar a Yang y irse pero ella no dejó

-no lo aras de nuevo... no me enamorare- dijo antes de tomar la flecha y salir corriendo

-¡Yang!- grito cupido pero era demasiado tarde ella ya se había ido -te veo en el polo-

**En el polo norte **

En la sala del mundo estaban Norte, Diana, Yin, Abraham, Jack y Zaid

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡TEN CUIDADO!- grito Abraham mientras su hermana vendaba su brazo, ya que en tal brazo tenia una quemadura

-eres un delicado- le dijo Diana -te dije que no te asercaras a Jesica-

-si, te dijo hermanito... ¿te sientes bien pequeñin?- se burlo Yin, pero decidió callarse al ver la mirada asesina de Diana

-¿pero que ha pasado?- se escucho la voz de Hal, todos miraron a Hal y quedaron atónitos al ver a Hal cargando a una chica de ojos dorados

-Hal ya puedes soltarme- dijo Ángela

-cierto- dijo Hal dejándola y sonrojándose

-¿quien es?- pregunto norte

-soy Ángela, espíritu de la amistad- se presento la de ojos dorados

-¿eres la aprendiz de cupido?- preguntó Yin

-¿aprendiz? ¡¿QUE?! no, soy su hija- dijo sorprendida -¿quien les dijo esa mentira?-

-cupido- respondió Abraham

-debió a ver un motivo- dijo Ángela mas tranquila

-¿porque tardaron tanto?- pregunto Jack en un intento de cambiar el tema

-problemas con unas pesadillas- dijo Hal -¿y Jesica?- pregunto

-en la biblioteca- dijo norte (no se ustedes pero yo note algo inusual en la película de el origen de los guardianes, me di cuenta de que la sala del mundo es la biblioteca pero como que, según yo, debe de haber una biblioteca mucho mas grande, así que usen su imaginación)

-no te conviene ir- dijo Jack

-¿porque?- pregunto Hal

-no quiere aceptar que es un inmortal y ya quemo unos cuantos yetis y a Abraham - dijo Jack

-¿que? ¿pero cuando?- preguntó Hal

-Satán la mato- dijo Diana terminando de vendar a Abraham

-supongo que no se pudo hacer algo- dijo Hal mirando el suelo

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Ángela

-caminare por el mundo como todos los días- dijo Hal el cual se fue caminando del taller

-debo buscar a Yang- dijo a yin y se fue

-Ángela ¿quieres que te lleve con cupido o te quedas aquí?- preguntó Jack amablemente

-no quiero malestar- respondió Ángela

Jack saco una esfera de navidad -con esto no molestas- dijo, miro a norte -cuida a Jesica- dijo Jack antes de irse con Ángela

Y así pasaron las semanas, Jack en su tiempo libre estaba en el polo ayudando a norte con los juguetes, norte pues trabajando con los juguetes como cada año, Jesica encerrada en la biblioteca leyendo, conejo en su madriguera, hada siempre en el palacio de los dientes, meme por todo el mundo, Abraham, Diana y Zaid no se aparecieron por el polo y nadie sabia donde estaban, yin y yang estaban con su padre o mejor conocido como padre tiempo, cupido no dejaba de cuidar ni su deber ni a su hija y Hal estaba por todos lados intentando no pensar Ángela; el tiempo paso y solo falto un día para navidad; en la biblioteca Jesica quería leer un buen libro hasta que un libro se le hizo familiar así que lo tomo y comenzó a leer cuando llegó Jack y rápidamente Jesica escondió el libro

-hola... ¿yang esta en el polo no quieres ir con ella?- dijo Jack preocupado

-no, prefiero quedarme aquí, donde no daño a nadie- dijo Jesica mirando a otro lado

-¿segura?- pregunto Jack

-si- dijo Jesica

-en un momento se ira norte ¿no quieres ver su trineo?- dijo Jack

-no- dijo Jesica Jack no dijo nada mas y se fue del lugar, así era siempre Jesica no quería salir, era como si tuviera miedo a salir, varios espíritus fueron a ayudarla pero era inutil

-¿como sigue?- pregunto norte

-igual- dijo Jack

-bueno tengo que volver con mi padre- dijo yang -buena suerte norte- mencionó antes de irse

-Jack, tu te quedas- dijo norte caminado asía donde estaba el trineo

-pero...- dijo Jack pero fue callado por norte

-ya van varias veces que Jesica se quiere escapar y ya sabes lo que le pasa al fuego en en frío- dijo norte y se fue en su trineo

-me prometiste que iría contigo- susurro Jack pero después sonrió -el próximo año- se dio la vuelta y se fue

en la biblioteca Jesica estaba leyendo pero vio que en cerca de la puerta había una mesita con una soga y dijo riendo -hay santa no se si lo haces para ponerme a aprueba o para dejarme salir-

unos minutos después entro Jack quien por alguna razón entraba cada 5 minutos y le preguntaba lo mismo -¿como estas?- pregunto Jack

-igual que hace 5 minutos- dijo Jesica ya arta de esa pregunta

-tranquila- dijo Jack

-en realidad... no estoy bien- dijo Jesica mirando el suelo -estoy un poco sola crees que puedas ¿quedarte un corto rato aquí?- pregunto Jesica

-claro- dijo Jack se sento a su lado -¿de que quieres hablar?-

-hablame de ti ¿que edad tienes?- pregunto Jesica

-como 317 años- dijo Jack desinteresado, miro la mirada sorprendida de Jesica, río un poco y continuo hablando -no te sorprendas tanto soy de los mas jóvenes-

-sin comentarios- dijo Jesica -¿antes de morir como eras?- reflexiono un poco ante su pregunta -es decir, no creo que siempre tuvieras ese cabello blanco y esa piel- dijo revolviendo el cabello de Jack

-no, tenia el cabello café- respondió

-¿como era tu familia?- preguntó Jesica, Jack miro el suelo sin responder -no me respondas... Jack ¿crees que me podrías llevar con mi familia?-

-no puedo, lo siento- respondió Jack

-¿porque? Sabes lo duro que es perder a tu familia y ¿aun así no me ayudaras? Solo una vez... por favor- rogó Jesica

Jack levanto -tal vez ya no veas a tu familia pero mira a Diana, Abraham y a Zaid como tus hermanos... en verdad lo necesitan-

-Jack... quiero con todo mi corazón ver a mi familia- dijo Jesica

-si pudiera ya estarías en casa- dijo Jack para después caminar a la puerta

Jesica limpio sus lágrimas -¡Jack! intente que me llevaras a mi casa pero no funcionó- dijo Jesica caminando asía el -tenia la esperanza de no llegar a hacerte daño, pero no me dejas opción - dijo

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Jack

-Jack- dijo Jesica y coloco su mano en el hombro de Jack -cometo cientos de errores en la vida: la ultima vez que vi a mi hermano le grite que lo odiaba, le confíe mi vida a ustedes y hasta creí que llegarias a llevarme a mi casa pero no dejare de pelear para volver a mi hogar... saldré de una u otra forma-dijo Jesica

-¿que estas haciendo?- dijo Jack ya que sintió que la mano de Jesica se calentaba cada vez mas -Jesica sueltame- intentaba quitar la mano de Jesica, pero no podía

-sabes que pasa cuando dejas hielo junto al fuego- dijo Jesica hasta que Jack callo al suelo -lo siento Jack, estarás bien en unas horas- dijo Jesica la cual tomo a Jack y con la soga lo ato a una columna de la biblioteca y corrio con un libro que de titulo tenia "el señor fuego".

Una vez que salio del taller hojeo el libro, y leyó un párrafo -bien Jesica tu puedes- respiro profundo y de sus pies salieron una ráfaga de fuego que la impulso en al aire

**En Texas**.

Jesica se impulsaba en el aire, pero con el aire frío que había en el lugar no la ayudaba mucho, bajo al suelo y camino por la carretera, faltaba mucho para llegar a montevideo pero no interesaba que llegada en febrero llegaría. Paso una hora que pareció eterna y solo caminaba sin fijarse en lo demás, lamentablemente no miro un camión que estaba justo atrás de ella, cuando miro atrás... el camión estaba demasiado cerca y cuando espero el impacto una sombra la empujó salvándola de aquel fuerte

-debes tener mas cuidado- dijo la salvadora de Jesica, ella tenía los ojos color azules zafiro, cabello negro con las puntas rosadas, piel blanca y usaba un short negro, una blusa suelta de abajo, color gris de manga 3/4, unos converse negros, tenia un collar de oro con una esmeralda y un anillo con una piedra negra

-¿quien eres?- preguntó Jesica asustada

-lo siento, no me presente... soy Alice Zuri la espíritu de las travesuras- dijo mientras levantaba a Jesica del suelo -y tu debes ser la nueva espíritu-

-Jesica- aclaro -y gracias... por lo de hace un momento- dijo -pero ¿como lo hiciste?-

-corro mas rápido que cualquier ser vivo- respondió Alice -¿ha donde ibas? Si se puede saber-

-a mi casa en montevideo- dijo Jesica para después soltar un suspiro

-perdona la pregunta ¿no deberías estar en el polo norte?- dijo Alice

-¡no me hagas regresar!- grito Jesica con desesperación

-no, no lo are- dijo Alice -tranquila, no vas a volver-

-gracias- dijo Jesica mientras le daba un abrazo a Alice

**Hola hola hola **

**¿como están? Gracias x leer **

**Jajaja que opinan mi compañera entro a la historia, la quiero tanto que creo que era hora de darle un personaje jajajaja **


End file.
